warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilywater
Lilywater is a calico she-cat with ice blue eyes. Personality Lilywater is straitlaced, serious, and perceptive. She is a strict and commanding figure, refusing to deal with other's antics and does her best to make sure that the cats around her meet her expectations of what a MeadowClan warrior should be. Despite her cold and harsh nature, she proves to be surprisingly sympathetic, and will sit for hours to allow a cat to rant to her or to offer advice. More than anything, she just misses her siblings and her father, and most recently, her daughter and mother, and wants to reconnect with them in StarClan in any way possible. As she is not a medicine cat, she knows that isn't possible, but she waits for dreams from her loved ones or signs that they're happy at all times. She knows grief much better than she should, and is more than willing to force a cat recently-affected by it to eat or get up and walk with her, but when she herself is affected by it she will do nothing about it, lazing around for days and having to be forced to do these things herself. In this way, she is hypocritical, but if confronted about it she would admit whole-heartedly to it and explain that she is not a hypocritical cat because she wants to be; she is helping cats in their time of need so that they may help her in return when she needs it. History Born to Crescentsun and Shadowstep, along side Waterkit and Mistkit, her kithood was uneventful until the litter became Lilypaw, Mistpaw, and Waterpaw. Their apprenticeship was full of going against the crowd and breaking rules whenever they could, where they later became Lilywater, Mistfeather, and Waterrush. Later on, Crescentsun and Shadowstep had another litter, Runningkit and Skykit, and not long after the ceremony where they became Runningcreek and Skyleap were Mistfeather and the latter killed by a fox. Lilywater eventually found a mate and had a single kit, Mottlekit, who she raised strictly. It was while she was in the nursery with her admittedly-strange daughter that she discovered that her brother, Waterrush, had been leaving the territory to meet with his loner mate, a she-cat named Little, and had recently had a litter of kits with her. She was killed in a plague that swept through all three Clans. Long Posts a mother/daughter death reunion Lilywater knew where she was as soon as she opened her eyes. It wasn't a surprise — she was (had been, at least) a senior warrior, close to becoming an elder, even, and that just meant that she was closer to dying than most other cats in the Clans. It was something that she accepted, especially with having lost so many important cats in her life. And if she was in StarClan, then that she was finally where her sisters, her brother, her mother, her father, her daughter was (though, at the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel bad for leaving Runningcreek behind). Without any hesitation, she stepped forward and began to look for any of them; though, mostly her search was made with a particular cat in mind. The first cat she came across was a pale gray tabby. She was settled next to a stream, her amber eyes narrowed as she watched the water in front of her attentively. She must have been WaveClan or MarshClan — before she came here, at least. The calico trotted up to her, uncaring that she was interrupting her hunt when her family remained to be found. "Hello," she greeted. The she-cat jumped, snapping her head around to look up at her with wide eyes. "Hi," she returned, voice soft, once she relaxed. "I haven't seen you here, before." "I'm new." The tabby nodded. After a moment, she mewed, "I'm Palepetal." "Lilywater," she returned. "I'm looking for someone." "Oh?" Palepetal's ears perked, and she sat up. "Who is it?" "My daughter. Her name's Mottlesplash." Palepetal went silent for a few moments, humming as her eyes narrowed in thought, then she shook her head. "I don't know her, I'm sorry…" "That's fine," Lilywater told her, even though she wasn't quite sure if it was, with the eagerness to see the tortoiseshell-and-brown she-cat building up in her chest. "Thanks, anyway." With a dip of her head, the new StarClanner moved on. She made her way passed trees and rocks, trotting through grasses that were similar to what she was used to on MeadowClan's territory. When she rounded a corner, she spotted a pair of cats in the distance, and she rushed to meet them. The younger of the pair, a black-and-ginger spotted tabby that looked to be an apprentice turned to face her, and for a moment she was struck by the resemblance he shared to Waterrush. If it wasn't for the different coloring and his green eyes instead of ice blue, then she would have thought that it was a younger version of her brother. Is this one of his kits? she wondered, but she pushed the thought aside as she continued forward. "Hello," Lilywater greeted. "I'm looking for someone." The older, a brown-and-black tabby she-cat, only offered her a smile. "I haven't been here all that long," she meowed, and Lilywater nodded her head in response before turning her attention to the apprentice. "Who is it?" "Mottlesplash. She's my daughter." He nodded. "I know her," he offered. "Not very well, but I see her around sometimes — I think she likes the trees." She nodded. "Thank you," she told him, turning and padding away without so much as a goodbye, turning her attention to the trees. She started sniffing at the air, and once she caught onto a familiar scent, she was running before she realized she was moving. Soon enough, the cat she was looking for came into view with her claws dug into the bark of a redwood tree, and she yowled, "Mottlesplash!" The tortoiseshell snapped around, blinking ice blue eyes at her. "Mom?" she asked, and a heartbeat later Lilywater barreled into her, a loud purr in her throat. She nuzzled fiercely into her daughter's pelt, rained licks down on her ears and the top of her head, and finally settled with her chin perched atop her head. "What're you doing here?" Mottlesplash asked. "What do you think I'm doing here?" She didn't seem to have a response to that. Instead, snuggled deeper into her mother's pelt, and she could feel more than she could hear a purr starting up from the other she-cat. Lilywater closed her eyes and, for the first time in seasons, enjoyed the feeling of spending time with her daughter. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song